This invention relates to the field of radiation-curable gels useful for cosmetic adornment of natural nails. More particularly this invention relates to methods and compositions for removing radiation cured nail gels.
The use of radiation-curable gels in formation of nail enhancements or artificial nails has been an important part of the cosmetic industry since it was first introduced. U.S. Pat. No. 4,682,612, describing the use of actinic radiation-curable compositions suitable for preparation of artificial nails, is representative of this technology.
Ultra-violet radiation (UV) is the most conventional form of radiation used to cure gels in this art, however, visible light curing systems are also known. Professional nail technicians most typically apply UV curable gels designed for sculpting nails. Such UV-curable gels are usually composed of acrylic or methacrylic monomers and oligomers in a gel-like state that requires curing under a UV lamp. Such nail finishes can be applied directly to natural fingernails or toenails, or alternatively can be applied to nail extensions bonded to fingernails. In many cases, the artificial nails are coated with conventional nail polish after they are cured.
In addition, a considerable advantage of the use of the UV nail gel for the customer and the person performing the application is the reduced time needed to harden. A customer can spend up to an hour waiting for the solvent in nail enamel to evaporate, while the gel is set in 3 minutes or less.
Diadvantageously, due to the crosslinked polymer which is formed while curing these gels they are much more difficult to remove than normal nail polishes. Thus, there is a need for compositions that give improved soak off capabilities.
This object, and others which will become apparent from the following disclosure are achieved by the present invention which comprises in one aspect a composition comprising acetone and a derivatized lanolin, namely alkoxylated lanolin oil.
In another aspect the invention comprises a method comprising applying the composition of the invention to radiation cured nail gel, allowing the composition to soak for a period of time, and then removing the cured nail gel.
In some embodiments the lanolin oil is ethoxylated and propoxylated. The invention also comprises including about 2 to 3% by weight of the alkoxylated lanolin oil in the composition, the balance being primarily acetone and optionally other solvents known in the art, emollients, and dyes.